1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools, such as wrenches, for turning coaxial cable connectors.
2. Prior Art
A typical coaxial cable includes a female connector at one end for connecting to a male connector on a piece of equipment, such as a television, computer network card, etc. The female connector includes a coaxial, freely rotating, internally threaded sleeve for screwing onto the threaded male connector. The sleeve includes a hexagonal exterior surface for being turned by conventional wrenches. However, having to find a wrench is inconvenient, and some households do not own wrenches. Most users connecting a television tend to turn the connectors by hand, but that is difficult and somewhat painful due to the tightness of the fit.